Daughter Dearest
by Oriminally
Summary: Mini Chapter- "That's the point. He's a man, and a Saiyan. Put the two together and you've got more testosterone than a group of frat boys in a ‘Die Hard' movie. At least watch them! They might be having sex!" GhXVi! Parentals, now with Truanny vision!
1. Trivial Birth: Her Name Shall Be Pan!

_**Title**__**: Daughter Dearest**_

_**Authoress**__: Lady Constantine_

_**Fandom from Which This Fiction Hails**__**: Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Genre**__: Family_

_**Warnings**__**: Rated K+ for language.**_

_**Summary:**_

_Her quivering lips had almost prevented me from seeing that she had bitten them down to the raw. What had made her do this to herself? Oh…that's right, didn't she say she was "PREGNANT?"_

_A shot based fic that is written in Gohan's point of view. It focuses on defining moments of his life during Pan's birth. Parental. VegetaXGohan Parental. _

_**Author's Note**__**: OK this is more focused on Gohan than the TrunksXPan, in fact there are only two chapters minor-ly concerning such. So don't read this for the TrunksXPan read it for Gohan Parentals and Gohan P.O.V.  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__**: We all know Akira Toriyama runs this! It's not mine (but I wish). With that much money I could ban people from saying 'YOUR MOM' forever.  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Gohan! Gohan! Where are you?"

_This is how it all began…_

"I'm right here Videl. Just hold my hand honey. You're going to be fine."

_One faithful summer's night…_

"Promise you won't let go?"

_May 15__th__, was it?_

"I promise."

_How could I forget? It was the date of my daughter's birth… Let's rewind a bit backwards, to when this all began…_

_**... .9 months, 8 days, and 3 hours earlier. …**_

"Gohan, I'm pregnant!" My wife choked through tears. Her sable hair was unkempt for the first time since our sparring days. A glint of fear and worry threatened to completely take over her big sky blue eyes. I cocked my head sideways as I noticed dark lines under my Videl's eyes. Her quivering lips had almost prevented me from seeing that she had bit them down to the raw. What had made her do this to herself?

Oh… that's right, didn't she say she was _"PREGNANT?"_ I spat out in surprise. She winced at my response and I at hers. "No, no! Not like that Videl. I'm not made. Just…" I remembered fondly the night we spent before. We were in each others arms and enjoying the heat that radiated off our bodies. I hugged her tightly to prevent her from escaping. "I'm surprised, and happy, and excited." I kissed Videl on the nape of her neck to reassure her of my feelings.

"A-are you sure?" She grabbed my chin and held my face up to hers. "Because if you want-

"No!" Videl I want to have this baby with you. I want to be… a father." I gave her a solemn look before landing a quick peck on her lips. "May I have a human moment?"

"Go for it," she smirked.

"I'm a little scared—no a lot."

"You're not the only one."

"But, I'm sure we'll do fine. Together."

"You promise we'll be together?"

"Of course!"

She gave me a nudge. "You have to say you promise."

I sighed; even at twenty-four she was rather childish. "I Son Gohan promise to my wife Son Videl we shall be together forever and ever."

"And death do us part?"

"Not even in death would I want to part with you, love."

**_... .And here I was— 9 months, 8 days, and 3 hours later— fulfilling yet another promise. ...  
_**

As we entered the room, my heart began to race. I had not only been the father of a baby, but also the father of a _Saiyan_ baby, and that required every living body too come and witness this milestone achievement. Not to mention my wife is the daughter of the legendary Hercule, making our child's birth would be second only to a Super Bowl game. I half expected there to be cameras and lights ready and waiting to see what would come out of my wife, but Hercule had granted us a small mercy, and made this a private show.

The hospital room had grown completely still. We were all listening and waiting for some sort of cry from Videl or the expected baby. Supposedly, nothing could be so horrifying yet completely compelling like the birth of a child. It could spawn the same feelings one would get when witnessing a nasty car crash. You don't want to look… but you just do.

Not a soul dared to interrupt the din created by my wife. After all, she _was_ pregnant, and I didn't particularly think that having another humanoid in your stomach ready and urging to come out was exactly a pleasant circumstance. So as she bellowed we all remained quiet… that is… until Vegeta became pissed.

"Gohan will you tell that woman to shut up! Her blathering is giving me a headache." He rubbed his temples and I almost felt sorry for him. Not because of the headache, but for the lashings that would come in about five seconds.

"Vegeta, can't you see I'm in pain?" I almost backed away, but Videl had a death grip on my arm and was _glaring_. Videl's glare could and would freeze the sun.

"Take some Midol, then!" I sucked in some air and looked away from both their stares. I wasn't going to be a casualty of their blood-curdling shouts.

Videl turned her glare to Vegeta and I exhaled sharply, glad to be free from that stare. "Why don't _you_ take some Midol?! No, wait. Better idea! Why don't_ you_ have this baby and I'll see how many pills I can shove up your ass before _you_ lose consciousness." I thought I saw Vegeta twitch at this remark; Videl had done the near impossible, she completely shut up the Saiyan Prince. Bulma (a few awkward moments later), offered her reassurance and comfort to Videl while scolding Vegeta. I had always wondered how Trunks's birth had gone with a husband like that. I shivered as the name calling began,

_Poor kid…_

"GAH!!" Videl screamed in pain. "I think its coming!" Everyone but I, was clearing out of the room. Apparently they were strong enough to die an infinite amount of times, but too weak to withstand the shrieks and the lovely visuals that came with a woman in labor.

Each passerby thought it would be nice to give me their choice of famous last words'—thus began the trend of one-liner quotes:

"It's been nice knowing ya." Krillin sighed.

"Dude, why'd you get married?" Yamacha asked.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine." Tien gave a nervous smile.

"Good luck." Piccolo smirked.

"The toughest year is the third one, kid." 18 nodded.

"Kami only knows if that kid will even be able to use ki with such a polluted gene pool!" Vegeta grumbled.

'Vegeta, don't be such a Puritan!" Bulma nagged.

"Wow, Gohan. Congrats?" Trunks shied away.

"Hey Gohan, does this mean I'm an uncle? Oh man, I'm too young to be one of those. I thought you had to be old…" My little brother pestered. I had to hand it to them; they did a good job of ruining my 'impervious to pressure' façade.

The last to exit were my mother and father. "Oh my little Gohan has all grown up." My mother was in tears, unable to completely digest that she was going to be a grandmother. Mother had shrunk an awful lot over the years. Or had I just grown taller? I rested my head on her graying hair. She was getting older… it almost felt like if I held her a bit tighter she would break or turn into dust.

"I will always be your little Gohan, mom." I smiled as she left. Very much at this point I wanted that to be true. When I looked over to Videl a million-and-one questions popped into my head, but the last one stood out the most. _What if we're not ready?_

My father had patted me on the back and went over to Videl and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm proud of you two," he said with his legendary smile. I turned to Videl and for some reason we were smiling too. Dad had that affect on people—it was beyond charismatic, it was a phenomena. When father believed in something, it made us believe in it. When he reassured, it was a comfort. And when he praised us, it made us feel like we could walk on sunshine. I smiled to my wife and she nodded back.

"We can do this, we can totally do this."

Videl started shrieking, Dad had long disappeared taking our courage with him. Her nails dug into my arm turning it red. I could imagine she was trying to let me feel some of her pain. I held my breath to keep from screaming too. "That's it Videl, almost there!" a nurse said. I could feel the color draining from my face.

_Wait a minute, I'm not ready. What if I make a mistake? What if the baby doesn't like me? Am I really cut out for this?_

_Are you done?_ I searched around the room looking for where the voice came from. Then it hit me… it was from inside my head.

_Vegeta?_

_Who else? Now I want you to shut up and give that woman some reassurance. She needs to know you can at least pretend to be OK. Look into her eyes; can't you see she's afraid too? After all, she is the one having the baby._

I looked into her eyes, he was right. She was scared. And even glancing back at me for comfort. I gave a small smile as she winced and screamed some more.

_Vegeta… you're right._

_Of course… I am a father too you know._

_So how did you do it? How did you become a good father?_

_I highly doubt that I'm a good father. But I am a father. A father is the protectorate and I will protect my family at all costs. That is what you do when you are the patriarch. I can't tell you how many moments I spent in denial when Trunks was being born—supposedly it's normal. So I'll give you a few minutes to bitch about your pointless problems, but when the time is up you better be ready to step up to the plate._

_Thanks…_ I swallowed hard knowing that Vegeta was right. What hardships did I exactly have? I could always leave and never comeback. But Videl... she would—from this day onward—be associated with my child. And if I left her here…

I clenched my fists, how could I ever have been so selfish?! Videl probably—no—_definitely_ had her own worries too.

"Don't worry Videl, I'm here for you. I always will be." I held her hands in mine as she pushed harder.

_I'm proud of you Gohan._ This time it was my father speaking.

I smirked, _Yeah, I am too._

Videl was resting in the hospital bed as I held our little baby girl. She looked so much like her mother, but I could see little tinges of me. I couldn't have dreamed up a more perfect child. She was asleep in my arms…

"Hello little girl, uh… I'm you're father. Gohan." She opened her eyes wide and gave me a wordless smile. Perfect.

"What should we name her?" Videl said softly. "I saw you star-gazing into our daughter's eyes so I thought you would have an idea." I inwardly grimaced, I didn't.

_Vegeta?_

_What is it now, boy? Haven't you pestered me enough?_ I thought it was the other way around, but I didn't comment.

_I need your help._

He sighed, _With what?_

_I need a name for our baby girl._

_It's a girl?! What a pity. Saiyan blood wasted on the female species._

_Vegeta, will you help me or not?_

_How the hell should I know what a proper girl's name is?_

He was right. I glanced over to Videl.

"Well?" She scowled, I was glad she was back to normal.

_Pan…_ the Saiyan Prince said calmly.

_Pan? How'd you arrive at that?_

_You don't want to know…_

_I think I would like to know the origin of my daughter's name._

_He's the Greek god of spring._

_Wow…_

_What?_

_I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff._

_IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN WHY-_

"Pan." I told Videl.

"The Greek god of spring?" I chuckled nervously, was I the only one that didn't know that?

"Not only that, Pan means bread." I said with a smirk. Our daughter's name was perfect **(!).**

"I like it a lot! Pan it is!" I passed our daughter back to her.

"I'm going to let Mommy and daughter get acquainted. As I exited the door I saw Vegeta exiting the hospital and I chased after him.

"Vegeta wait!" I called as he started flying off.

"What is it?" He landed. Though his tone was antagonistic, his face was at peace, maybe even happy.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Did I _do_ anything?" There was a long pause before I realized what he meant.

"No… you didn't." I smiled. "Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"I will repay you for your deed somehow."

He grinned. "Doubt it."

"I'm making you the godfather, and Bulma godmother." Vegeta's face contorted to what I thought was happy surprise. He quickly tried to hide it.

"Bulma would be happy…"

"And what about you?"

"There's no bigger disgrace than being godfather to a half-bred's half-bred…" He said softly as he flew off.

I sighed, That guy was a puzzle._ But I'll save that guessing game for later. Right now… I had to get back to my wife and my daughter_—

…_Pan..._

_**-.-.-.- TBC -.-.-.-**_

* * *

**A/N: It's only To Be Continued if you want it. I love the GohanXVegeta relation in this. Next chapter (if there is one), will be GohanXPan Parental! Oh yes, and I made Pan's birthday in May because Gohan's birthday is in May! ****Tchau…**

**(!) Pan is a Greek god—which continues the names after deities on Videl's family's side. Pan is also bread in Japanese—which continues the names after food on Gohan's family's side.**


	2. The 'D' Word

**_Author's Note: I totally changed this chapter from what I originally claimed it would be. There will be no Veggie in this chapter or Piccolo because he was sent to hell... This only has three characters; Gohan, Videl and Pan. Sorry it's (sort of) late. I had a run in with two deaths this week and I didn't really want to bother myself with fanfic at ALL. But, I'm here now. I hope you guys still like the chapter._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_I should have stayed in bed..._

"Do I put this here?"

_That was the better choice by far..._

"OK...here we go."

_Dear Kami, if she does it right this time-which includes not smashing into things-I swear I'll actually take out the trash for once..._

I looked up to the sky, _"Please Dende...," _She floored the gas pedal sending the car lurching backwards with a screech. The impact the car had with garage door deployed the air bags. "I thought we had a deal!" I yelled to the sky, and grumbled-knowing that right about now Dende was laughing his verdant green ass off.

"Oh my god!"

"I knew we should have raised the garage door..."

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, what do I always say? The fifth time's the charm." I tried to smile-even laugh, but it was too painful knowing that I would have to eventually pay for all the damages out of my pocket.

Yes folks, it _was_ that time of the month. My daughter Son Pan turned sixteen this week and as tradition dictated-it was imperative that she learn how to drive. It was a test that was the divine passage into maturity. I, being the gullible, unsuspecting father who was emerging from his bedroom at 6:32 AM to retrieve a shot of espresso, was subjected to four hours of yelling, name-calling and swearing, before we even got on the road. When we finally did, no one seem it necessary to tell me that my daughter had been notarized a 'Vehicular Hazard', and failed her Driver's ED class an infinite amount of times. Being the gullible, unsuspecting father I was, I allowed myself to get into a car with the 'Vehicular Hazard' and watched as within a span of only twenty minutes we had crashed into several large and out of the way objects five times. Pan would find the most obscurely placed objects, hit them, and the effects would be exaggerated (Example: She hit the garbage, it flew across the street and landed all over the neighbor's car. Might I add that the streets are significantly far apart?). It seemed like whenever I prayed she'd swerve left she'd go right.

I exhaled; sometimes it was useless getting mad. "P-Pan let's take a break." I hopped out of the car before she cut the engine, at this moment I feared more for my life than hers. With her behind the wheel I was almost certain that the car would instantaneously combust when the roar of the engine died down.

_Pan's a Wonder Woman,_ I said to myself. Even _if the most unlikely thing happened, I'm sure she'd find a way to survive. She always does._ Pan got out of the car also and we waited on the side walk. I think it was safe to say we were both half expecting the car to explode.

"I'm never going to learn." We both plopped onto the sidewalk when we thought it was safe.

"Blame your grandfather. Saiyans aren't the most extraordinary drivers, I guess." Even though, I passed my driver's test relatively easily...

She chuckled, "I miss grandpa..."

"Same here." I remembered when the day hopped onto Shenlong:

_I am going away for awhile..._

Just how long was awhile? A month? A year? A century? A millennium? Well a month passed by, and year passed by. Everyone had just about given up seeing Goku's return in their lifetimes. Even my mother-who had once, put a plate of curry rice on the window ledge hoping to appeal to my father's insatiable appetite-had been slowly giving up on his return. "He'll be home by tomorrow;" She always used to say, now it was a barely audible "He'll be back someday..."

I didn't particularly miss Dad as much as I should have as his son. The same apathy was felt even more by my little brother. It was like he was close to pretty much everyone, but his own family. Just about anyone on the planet at this moment could say 'I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Goku', and it would be a valid statement. He wasn't just my father; he was everyone's hero, so I had to share him with pretty much the universe. It didn't help that he constantly went out to save the world, or died trying to save the world, or trained to save the world. It made it near futile to try and build a relationship with him. He was the man that I resented as well as adulated.

"He's a senseless man..." I commented finally. We both looked up to the sky like we did that very same day Goku left. I pictured every scale, every ridge on Shenlong's elongated, rolling belly as he carried my father away from me for the second time.

"It seems like forever since he left."

"You'll get use to it." I chuckled. He had a habit of leaving for long intervals without notice. It was a grim joke shared among the older generation. "So why do you want to learn how to drive?"

My question startled her. I guess she was hoping I had forgotten the subject. "Uh- no reason."

"It seems pretty suspicious when you can just fly."

"Flying gets tiresome; sometimes you just want to drive. Besides I can't hold all those things when I'm flying, it's too heavy!"

I sighed at her logic, "But you can pick up a car with relative ease..."

"OK... I guess I can tell you the truth."

"I'm waiting..." I was half expecting it to be some stupid reason like 'it made her look cool' or something to that affect. I was also contemplating the idea that she had become a master thief and needed a fast getaway car. The latter would only happen in Goten's _'Grand Theft Auto' _games so I thought I could relax.

"I have a date, and I want to show off how mature I am."

Clearly, I was wrong- it was ten times worse. Grand Theft Auto, Larceny, and Accessory to Murder combined wouldn't have been as alarming as this. I didn't know how to react, so naturally, like any confused Saiyan male, I got mad.

"When did you start dating?" I choked on the 'D' word before it actually came out. Damn teenagers and their hormones and their unreasonable urges.

"Two years ago. Mom said it was OK-

"Ah... mom. And I'm sure if your mother told you it was okay to get your nose pierced you would do it." My example was flawed for two reasons: A) Videl _did_ say it was OK and B) Pan _had _a nose ring, but logic is irrelevant when you're a seething mad Saiyan. The thought of my daughter having... '_relations'_ with guys (probably twice her age too) was sickening. When I find out who ever the hell was brave enough to date my daughter I'm going to-

"Are you mad...?"

"I'm deliberating whether I should look you up or not." She started laughing nervously. "I'm not kidding..." Pan winced, she was right to be scared.

"Dad it's really no big deal. Most kids-

"_Most kids_. You're _not_ most kids. You're _my_ kid. And unlike _most _kids you _should_ have common sense." I took a good hard look at my daughter. She was wearing an orange bandana, a red midriff shirt and ripped jeans. I pretended that the red highlights didn't exist and pretended the nose ring didn't exist, but I couldn't pretend that she wasn't giving it all away to just _some guy_.

"You're grounded..."

"What?"

"I said-

"I heard you! But why?!"

"You're too young to be dating." _And it's the only way I can protect you._

"So you're grounding me?! Forget it _Dad_ I'm not a little girl anymore."

"That's apparent..." I mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pan-

"No Dad. This is why I can't tell you anything. You don't understand me or anything I do. You're too busy paying attention to yourself. Oh and by the way, me and this guy. **_We. Are. In. Love._**" She made an air heart when she said the word 'love'.

"You're only sixteen you don't know what love is!" Well, that wasn't completely true. I fell in love with her mother not much older than she.

She ignored me, "If you're lucky I'll invite you to the wedding in two weeks, for now I'm leaving!"

"No you're not!-" Pan flew off before I could finish my sentence. One of the downdrafts of having a Saiyan child? They can fly... "Damnit!" I was too shocked and awed that Pan and I actually had a fight to go after her. She's going to get married to the wrong guy and it's entirely my fault. The fact that she was getting married alone scared me half to death. _She's not old enough to make those decisions by herself._ I heard a slurping noise from behind me and turned to see my lovely wife drinking a milkshake.

"Ah, so the first father-daughter fight has taken place. Isn't it exhausting? Welcome to parenting, Gohan." She outstretched her milkshake. "Want some? It's strawberry. I know that's your favorite."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long, just the whole conversation. So Mr. Saiyan, are you ready to go apologize?"

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to apologize for. If anything she-

"Honestly Gohan do you think anything she said was true? Do you really think I would let our daughter get away with any behavior that would harm her now and later? Give me some credit. I wouldn't let her date if I didn't _know _that she was responsible enough. Besides, she always tells me when I she goes out with anyone."

"Why didn't anyone tell me...?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure this incident wouldn't have been repeated," Videl chuckled. "You're such a Saiyan." I winced, she was right and it stung when she pointed it out.

I sighed, "Blame the genes."

"Pan's our daughter remember? She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"But she's marrying _some guy_!" I exclaimed. "Didn't anyone think there was something wrong with that?"

Videl giggled, "Wow, you're stupid. It's perfectly natural for teenagers to want to defy their parents. Are you so unfamiliar with your own family you couldn't spot an obvious lie?" Videl's voice became serious and scolding. "Gohan, is there something wrong?"

I dodged her question, "I have to go apologize."

"Yuh think?"

"Can I have a human moment though?"

"I would very much like that." She smiled.

"I really dislike teenagers..."

* * *

So I was off looking for faint reminisces of my daughter's energy. I loathed greatly that I had to be the one to apologize, but underneath I knew it was the right thing to do. I caught up to her fifteen minutes later. She was sitting on a dock of a beach.

"Come to yell at me some more?" Pan said half-heartedly. Her eyes were focus on the ocean before us. Calculating and thoughtful they had been-actually they had always been that way. Pan was a sagacious person despite her temper.

"No, I've actually come to apologize." I said awkwardly. "Do you accept?"

"Duh." She laughed. "You should have seen your face when I told you I was in love. _Puh-lease_." Pan rolled her eyes. Just like Videl said, it had been a crude, cruel moment of defiance.

**_Women are charlatans..._**

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked," I sat on the dock beside her. "Did you know that your grandfather loved the beach?"

"That's interesting." She said softly. "He didn't visit it much..."

"He modeled his life after the flow of the ocean. Peaceful, yet destructive. It can give live and take away life with the same breath. He thought it was the most amazing example of 'pure' strength."

"Pure strength?"

"Not pure strength. 'Pure' strength. 'To fight to honor to fight without the lust to kill. To fight to defend to fight without the lust of power.' I think that's what he said."

"Wow... grandpa was a deep thinker. I thought the only thing deep about him was his stomach! But I guess you know more because you're his son and all..."

I didn't respond right away, "You would think that... but I didn't see much of my dad-too busy saving the world-so every chance I got to spend with him, I spent my time analyzing his every move. It was depressing."

"I'm sorry dad-

"No, don't be, you're grandfather was a great man. But I promised myself never to be like him. And you want to know why?" She nodded, "Because then I would never have enough time for my family... I see your grandmother, and it hurts. To see my own mother teetering between desperation and insanity nearly every day because she fell in love with a man who wanted to love everyone. I don't want that for you or your mother. But, somehow. I managed to be the thing I feared becoming. I'm so detached from my own daughter that before her mother pointed it out to me, I believed that she was seriously going to marry some guy."

Pan laughed, "More like elope, I'm sure his parents wouldn't approve either. Dad, you're not a horrible man. Sure sometimes I wish you'd put down your office papers and spend some time with me, but I know you're busy trying to make sure I can have the best future I can (whatever that may be). Now that you know your mistake the key is to correct it..."

"Pan..." I gave her a hug, she was right. Her wisdom, yet again, surprising me.

"Yes I love you too Daddy." She patted me on the back.

"Oh yeah, there's something that I have to say now that you're of age." I cleared my throat. "Pan...you're a young girl and I know in high school there's the pressure to be-

"Oh my god, Dad stop..."

"No, let me finish. I just want you to know that you don't have to-

"No really stop. Mom and I already had this conversation. Much less awkward when it's girl to girl."

I sighed with relief. "Phew, I'm not sure I could handle telling you the rest of that... Speaking of which, I hope you're not having sex with this guy..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Don't even joke with me about that." I said grimly.

"Chill dad, I don't think we're ever going to be at that stage anytime soon. We're both respectable young adults that know that there are other ways to deal with our so called 'teen urges'." A shiver crept up my side, I tried to prevent myself from guessing their ways of coping, but it didn't work. "If he tries anything on me it'll be a swift kick in the gut, a double chop and a few ki blasts here and there!"

"Nice... so who's the lucky guy?"

Again she gave me a startled look, but it soon turned into a grin "Oh, are you sure you want to know who he is?"

"Positive." I sucked in air, once again half expecting it to be some pervert at her school or even worse- a gentleman. Knowing that the latter was probably true, I had to start planning ways to incriminate him and get Pan to dump the son of a bitch. It was going to be hard work, but I was prepared for it, anything to protect my daughter's innocence.

"It's Trunks."

Once again, I was wrong- it was ten times worse.

**_-.-.-.- TBC -.-.-.-_**

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Later, it will be explained why Gohan dodged Videl's question (next chapter). So look forward to it. _**

**_Somewhere along the line (perhaps the second to last sentence), this became a Traunny (I totally made that term up, and I like how Trunks and Panny combines sounds like tranny, DEAL). I wanted to make a bond between Gohan and Pan, but also Gohan and Trunks. So it follows in the lines of Vegeta and Gohan Parental . _**

**_Also, once again there will be no Piccolo, because he's in hell... Awww. So this is only TBC if you guys want it to be. The next update won't be till after school ends. _**


	3. Mini Chapter: Number One

**_A/N: As I promised, here's a chapter. I hope you all like it! I updated sooner than I planed just because it's only a mini one._**

* * *

**_ Mini Chapter 1 _**

It's been four years since I discovered that Trunks was courting my daughter. I had everything against it, and I limited my contact with both when Pan brought him home. They were getting pretty serious (last weekend I caught them sharing a bowl of popcorn while I was in the same room). Right now the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

...Look at them... enjoying the entertainment that neither of them paid for...

It made me sick, but was to vigilantly watch for any signs of foul play coming from the lef-_Ah h_a! Trunks was getting up. No doubt to impose his will on my daughter. I quickly grabbed a nearby apple and launched it. It hit him in the temple and he toppled over.

_YES! _Silently I applauded my good aim. Videl shot me a glare,

"Do you really think they'd try anything when we're five feet away?" she snapped.

"He stoop up."

"To get me a freakin soda!" Pan barked.

"This is getting out of hand. Pan, your father and I will leave you two alone." I couldn't believe Videl was taking their side. "_March, _Gohan!" I scowled-what did I look like? A four year old? Reluctantly I listened and walked out like a shamed dog.

"If our daughter gets raped it's your fault," I mumbled.

"I'll accept that unlikely burden when it gets here." I mutters a few more curses about her taking their side before I was silent. She sighed, "Gohan, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Nope," I said as we exited the house.

"You're behaving like we never dated."

"We never dated anyone almost four times our age-

"You're exaggerating... **_BADLY_**."

"The point is that guy is a pedophile and I don't what him around my daughter."

Videl laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. How could she not fathom our daughter being groped as we speak? "You sound like my father."

"He was a good man..."

Another sigh, "Well you're not going back in there until you come to terms with our daughter's choices. Besides, Trunks is a good man-

"That's the point. He's a _man_, and a _Saiyan_. Put the two together and you've got more testosterone than a group of frat boys in a 'Die Hard' movie."

Videl walked away angrily, "_Goodbye_ Gohan," she locked the door behind her.

"Oh real smart Vi! It's not like I couldn't blast the door open!" No response, "At least watch them! They might be having sex!"

Pan opened the window red faced. "Shut up Dad! its 9:30 AM do you want the neighbors to think we're weird?" I growled when she slammed the window. I had to find some way to destroy this relationship. Age twenty or not, she shouldn't be dating!

Then, an idea hit me. I could call the only man who would agree with me. I called the 3rd person on under my speed dial. "Hello, Vegeta?"

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of training!" He snapped.

"I'm glad to see you're alive and well, how's the fam?"

"If you called me to engage small talk you picked the wrong universe. This better have a point-

"It does, meet me in front of your house in about twenty minutes. I've got a surprise for you." I smirked and hung up the phone. Vegeta would deal with this rather quickly, I was sure he would agree with me. And even if he didn't he would do it anyway. Vegeta loved to scare the living crap out of people; old women, gangsters and his own son were his primary targets. I flew off with a burst of speed unlike any other. There was no way I was letting this man have his way with my daughter.

_"Dad...?"_

I heard my name being called,

_"Dad how could you!"_

It was Pan's voice, "Pan?" I searched in the sky for my daughter, but she wasn't anywhere around.

_"I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!"_

_Oh, I get it,_ this was my conscience. Well it wasn't getting to me this time. What I was doing was the right thing, I'm protecting my daughter.

"Stop!"

Nope.

_"Don't you care about my happiness!"_

"You don't know what your happiness is!"

"I'll never forgive you!"

The voice felt like an arrow piercing through my heart. That one really hurt. I slowed down and landed to walk wondering why I was hearing voices. The answer was simple and apparent, it was guilt. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was selfish. I still was going to do it.

But... then again... maybe it really wasn't right to do this, I mean Videl and I... Videl and I were different. We are responsible adults and we can handle each other. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my daughter-my _only _child.

I chuckled a bit; this was exactly the way mom reacted when I went on my first official date with Videl.

**_-.-.-Flashback-.-.-_**

It was our first date. Videl and I finally got seated. I grumbled, "I just had to choose the most expensive restaurant I couldn't afford."

"Cheer up Gohan," She gave me a quick kiss, "You're making me happy." Like that counts when she just about max'd my Credit Card. A too cheery waiter gave us our menus;

"I'm thinking of having this one..." I leaned over to see what she was talking to; instead I caught a glimpse of the same cheery (now terrified) waiter seating a man with green ears.

"Pic...colo...?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I answered too quickly, "Uh... actually I think I'm going to use the restroom." I sped off before she could say anything. As soon as I was sure she wasn't looking anymore I turned for Piccolo, he was grinning as if he was glad I finally noticed.

Mother _definitely_ sent him.

"Piccolo."

"Gohan."

"What are you doing here?!"

"You're mom sent me to-quote: 'Make sure that _hussy _(among other words) does not trap my baby into a fixed marriage!' end quote." His grin remained.

"But, but-you know Videl's nothing like that!"

"I do, but Chi Chi's paying me big."

"Since when do you need money?!"

"I like driving cars..." He looked at the menu; I could tell he wasn't going to entertain anymore of my questions without a literal battle.

**-.-.-End Flashback-.-.-**

I chuckled. It was common for my mother to over react to every girl I brought home. Usually, she would send Vegeta to scare them off, but I guess she'd thought she'd need a more cunning approach. Videl was already used to the Saiyan men. But, the only thing my mother's attempts had succeeded in doing was making Vi and I's relationship even stronger.

"I really shouldn't do this..." But it was too late; I had arrived at the Capsule Corp entrance.

A pissed off Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed. "Well?" I sighed, was I _really_ going to try to destroy this relationship? Even with what I just learned?

"Vegeta..."

_Of course I was. _

_"_Pan's dating Trunks."

"WHAT?!"

"Huh, so you're just finding out, interesting..."

"So you already knew?!"

"Look at it this way, it's not like they're getting married."

**((IRONY ALERT))**

It seemed like Dende was really out to get me these years didn't it?

Had I know what this would set off, I wouldn't have thought of it.

Had I known the guy up stairs was listening, I would have whispered.

Had I known any or all of the above...

_I would have thrown a bigger apple..._

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

* * *

**_A/N_**: **_Next chapter is also a mini chapter where Veggie and Gohan plot to destroy the relationship! Ooh, can't wait for it! Also, I am aware this chapter was short and summarized. It's a mini chapter, it's supposed to be. Though I will extend the flash back when I find the missing page (yes, there was a page missing from this...). Have a good weekend! Next update is planned for end of June, but who knows, I might be early again..._**


	4. Apologies From the Weakest of Humans

_**A/N: **__**I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm terribly sorry and this is the most formal way I know how to apologize to you all.

* * *

**_

_**Being For the Benefit Of Mr. Kite.**_

I did not forget you for a year and so on… school as just made me busier than I imagined. So, when I find my notebook, I promise to give two chapters back to back. The story has not been forgotten, as it will be even BETTER than it was before. Thank you loyalists for your support… I beg of you—if there is anyone that still cares, respond to this poorly written beseeching blather. Lest my heart sink into morrow wondering about yesterday…

* * *

[Oriminally Yours…]


End file.
